Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan"
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Sakura finalmente descubrio los sentimientos de Tomoyo. Que hara ella? Una historia de amor entre Tomoyo y Sakura. Ahora en español!!!


"Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan"  
por Kamui Ikari  
cem_kamui@hotmail.com  
  
  
Hola a todos!!! Permítanme presentarme. Soy Kamui Ikari (mi verdadero nombre es Claudio) soy de Argentina y soy un gran fan de CCS y de otras obras de Clamp, y esta es mi primera historia de CCS. Esta historia esta enfocada en Sakura y sobre lo que ella piensa al descubrir los sentimientos de Tomoyo.  
Espero que les guste y los veré al final de la historia.  
  
******   
Aviso: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Kodansha y otras companías tambien. Esta   
historia fue hecha por diversión solamente, no me demanden.  
******  
  
  
"Aishiteru.... Tomoyo-chan"  
  
  
No lo sabia. Realmente, no lo sabía. No sabia que Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, está enamorada de mí. Ella no me lo dijo. Lo descubrí yo, haciendo una revisión de mi pasado, revisando los puntos en los que no podía entender, uno era que Tomoyo me había dicho que me amaba y que también que cuando sea grande me lo explicaría mejor.   
  
Otro punto era cuando me pidió si me podía cortar el pelo, yo le dije que si pero también le pregunte por que, ella dijo "Porque me gustas, Sakura" lo único que recuerdo es que me ruboricé. Mientras estoy acostada mirando hacia el cielo estrellado en esta fría noche, me acuerdo de las cosas que ella me había dicho sobre su "persona especial", sobretodo que lo que deseaba es que fuera feliz. Soy tan estúpida, otras personas se darían cuenta, ¿por qué soy la única persona que no entiende nada?, ¿cómo puede ser que nunca me doy cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás? Syaoran me lo confesó antes de partir hacia Hong Kong, los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia Yukito y viceversa y los sentimientos de Tomoyo hacia mí.   
  
Tomoyo-chan... ¿por qué yo soy tu "persona especial"? ¿por qué yo?. Aun sabiéndolo, ¿por qué no me asusto?, otros se hubieran asustado pero yo no estoy asustada, no lo estoy. Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia mi vestidor, lo abro y veo los disfraces que ella me hizo para la captura de las cartas, son tantos y de variados diseños, siempre me pareció raro que ella me haga esos disfraces y me filme en video, siempre ella trataba de estar presente en el momento en donde yo capturaba las cartas para filmarme, no me importaba pero a veces temía que algo le pudiera pasar, ya paso varias veces con la carta "The Erase" y la lucha con Eriol, creo que esa debió ser su manera de expresar su amor por mí, ella debió pensar que nunca seria correspondida, que por mi estupidez nunca me daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Cierro el vestidor y voy a la cama, ya es tarde y debo ir al colegio, mañana seguiré pensando sobre Tomoyo.   
  
*************  
  
Me despierto al oír una voz que me llama, era una voz irreconocible pero hago un esfuerzo y me despierto un poco mas y veo que hay alguien en mi cuarto.  
  
"Sakura-chan"  
  
Me levanto de la cama y veo que se trata de Tomoyo, ella esta en mi cuarto, tiene un vestido blanco, y esta sonriendo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Vine a despedirme de ti, Sakura-chan"  
  
Mi corazón se paró al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
"¿Despedirte?" pregunto shockeada  
  
"Si, Sakura-chan" dice Tomoyo con tranquilidad  
  
"¿Pero adonde vas, donde te iras?"  
  
"No se adonde voy, solo se que este viaje lo hacemos todos llegado el momento"  
  
"¿Todos?"  
  
"Si, incluso tu lo harás"  
  
"¿Volveré a verte otra vez?" pregunto, mientras siento que lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas  
  
"No" dice Tomoyo con tristeza  
  
Al escuchar esto me levanto y corro a abrazarla llorando, al tenerla entre mis brazos siento algo que nunca había sentido, un calor abraza mi corazón de una manera especial y este late rápidamente, la abrazo fuerte y no quiero dejarla ir.  
  
"No te vayas, por favor" digo balbuceando  
  
"Sakura-chan, ¿me puedes prometer una cosa?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¿Me prometes que serás feliz?"  
  
"No puedo ser feliz si tú no estas a mi lado" digo con tristeza  
  
"Yo fui feliz a tu lado, me has dado mucho, y nunca te olvidare"  
  
"Tomoyo..." empiezo a llorar  
  
De pronto ella me mira fijamente sonriendo y pone una mano sobre mi mejilla  
  
"Eres linda, Sakura-chan..."  
  
Me ruborizo al sentir su mano, de pronto se acerca y sus labios tocan los míos por un corto tiempo, me quedo helada pero mi corazon emana un calor muy intenso y veo que ella se aparta de mi.   
  
"¡Tomoyo!" grito llorando  
  
Ella me mira con una sonrisa y de pronto su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer empezando por sus pies.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan" ella dice antes de que desaparezca completamente  
  
"¡TOMOYO!"  
  
*************  
  
Me despierto sobresaltada y con lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía ser mas que un sueño, era sólo un sueño pero no confío en los sueños, ellos a veces suelen ser premonitorios, y ya he tenido varios antes, lo único que se me quedó fijo en la mente fue el beso que Tomoyo me dio y sus ultimas palabras "Aishiteru, Sakura", entonces recuerdo lo que Eriol me dijo antes de que el partiera hacia Inglaterra, entonces me di cuenta que lo dijo tenia doble sentido, no solo se refería a que alguien se vaya lejos como en el caso de Syaoran sino que también se refería a que si esa persona se va lejos es porque esa persona... muera.   
  
No podía aceptar que Tomoyo muriera, tenia que ser un sueño, observo mi reloj y veo que todavía falta para ir al colegio, pero no quiero dormir, prefiero resolver el tema de Tomoyo. Agarro una foto de Tomoyo de las tantas que tengo y la observo, ella está sonriendo mientras que su pelo se mueve por el viento, me gusta su sonrisa, los ojos que tiene, su voz, mi vida no es la misma desde que la conocí por primera vez, ella estuvo a mi lado siempre, me dio apoyo en los momentos difíciles y si ella se va... no se que voy a hacer.   
  
Busco dentro de mi interior la respuesta a mi pregunta. ¿Quién es mi persona especial?. Tras un largo esfuerzo descubro la respuesta, pero también me doy cuenta que se me hace tarde para el colegio. Bajo al comedor y desayuno. Saludo a mi padre y a mi hermano y agarro mis patines y voy lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el colegio, entro al aula y me siento. Siento que el tiempo no corre, Tomoyo no aparece, me pongo nerviosa, el sueño vuelve con fuerza, trato de olvidarlo, cuando una voz me hace levantar la cabeza.  
  
"Hola, Sakura-chan"  
  
No puedo creer lo que veo, era Tomoyo y estaba sonriendo, mi corazón empieza a latir con una fuerza descomunal.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
Siento que una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, pero me la seco con mi mano, pero eso no me importa, ella está aquí, está bien, sólo eso me importa.  
  
"Hola, Tomoyo-chan" digo con un gran alivio y con una gran sonrisa.  
  
No pude concentrarme en la clase, miraba indirectamente a Tomoyo sin que se diera cuenta, lo unico que deseaba era poder tener un minuto a solas con ella para hablar. En el recreo no pude debido a nuestros amigos. Lo unico que me quedaba era esperar hasta que termine la clase.  
  
Finaliza la clase, y todos se retiran, miré que Tomoyo estaba preparando sus cosas y me acerco a ella.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan" pregunto  
  
"¿Sí, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo responde con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Podemos hablar en el parque ahora?" le pregunto.  
  
"Seguro" dice Tomoyo  
  
Al salir del colegio vi que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo esperaban por ella, me pongo un poco nerviosa, sé que la cuidan pero yo no quiero que estén, Tomoyo se acerca a ellas y les dice algo, después ellas se retiran y se acerca a mí.  
  
"¿Podemos ir?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.  
  
"Sí"   
  
Mientras vamos caminando hacia el parque, hablamos de varias cosas, me siento tranquila sabiendo que ella esta bien, le tomo la mano y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al parque.  
  
Me siento en una de las hamacas del parque y Tomoyo en otra. Me siento nerviosa, no sé como empezar.  
  
"¿Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"¿Si, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Bueno... Yo... Yo..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"¿Te irás a algún lugar lejano?" pregunto finalmente  
  
"¿Eh?" Tomoyo pregunta sorprendida  
  
¿Te irás? Pregunto silenciosamente  
  
"No, Sakura-chan. No me iré a ningún lado"  
  
"¿En serio?" pregunto esperanzada  
  
"Sí" dice Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
"¿Quieres decir que estarás conmigo para siempre?" pregunto ansiosa  
  
"Sí" contesta Tomoyo  
  
Al escuchar esto me levanto y la abrazo, con lagrimas en mis ojos.  
  
"Gracias, gracias" digo felizmente  
  
Tomoyo me mira sonriendo y al ver esto siento que voy a perder el control, y dejo que mis sentimientos me dominen, la miro con dulzura y sonrío.   
  
"¿Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"¿Qué, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Lo que quería decirte es que quiero pedirte perdón, por todas las veces que no entendí lo que me querías decir realmente" digo con seriedad.  
  
"¿Sobre qué?" pregunta Tomoyo  
  
"Sobre tus sentimientos"  
  
Tomoyo se pone seria y trata de liberarse de mi abrazo, pero no la dejo.  
  
"Por favor, realmente quiero pedirte perdón por no darme cuenta antes" digo con sinceridad.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." dice Tomoyo  
  
"Pero... yo..."  
  
Entonces supe que era el momento.  
  
"Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan" digo finalmente.  
  
Tomoyo abre sus ojos y se queda helada.  
  
"Es verdad. Tu eres la unica que puedo amar, tu eres mi "persona especial", tu eres todo para mi, no Syaoran. Él es sólo un amigo para mí. Por favor mi amada Tomoyo-chan, dame una oportunidad de ser feliz con vos... y tu conmigo" digo con sinceridad mientras pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
Tomoyo no responde. Ella esta todavía shockeada, espero su respuesta mientras mi mano recorre el pelo de ella, es suave y hermoso. De pronto Tomoyo me devuelve mi abrazo fuertemente y me mira sonriendo.  
  
"Aishiteru... Sakura-chan" dice con una sonrisa  
  
Cuando escucho sus palabras, las palabras que queria oir, me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, mi corazón vuelve a emitir el mismo calor que sentí en el sueño. Me separo de ella y Tomoyo me vuelve a besar. Después de eso la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
"Soy tan feliz, Tomoyo-chan" digo felizmente  
  
"Mi Sakura-chan, yo tambien. Tu eres mi verdadero amor" ella dice con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
"Sí!!!" contesta Tomoyo alegremente  
  
Entonces le tomo la mano y vamos hacia mi casa, todo me importa porque  
ella está conmigo. Estoy segura de que estaremos juntas para siempre.   
  
Es lo que más deseo.  
  
  
OWARI (El Fin)  
  
*******  
Glosario de terminos japoneses:  
  
Aishiteru: significa "Te Amo"  
  
*******  
  
Me gustan las escenas donde estan Sakura y Tomoyo juntas, ellas dos hacen   
una linda pareja.   
  
Gracias por leer esta historia.  
  
Hasta la proxima!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
